


Late Night Conversation

by mizface



Series: Oracle 'verse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you need to expand your horizons," Spike suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



Spike leaned against the wall, hidden in the shadows, watching Sharpay as she flipped through one of the magazines set out for visitors to Wolfram & Hart. Most of the lights were off, this part of the offices shut down for the night, but she seemed to be reading fine by the soft golden glow coming from her skin. Kind of handy, that.

Spike considered the possibility that she knew he was there and was simply ignoring him. He hadn’t done anything to get on her bad side lately (or her good one, for that matter), so more likely she just hadn’t noticed him. When she dropped the magazine onto the pile, he decided to speak up.

“Not who I expected to see nattering about this time of night,” he said, pushing himself from the wall.

Sharpay looked up from the stack she’d started rifling through, shooting him an annoyed look as one slid to the floor, knocked askew in her startlement.

“You’re one to talk,” she shot back with a frown. “Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be out saving the world, or flirting your way into free drinks with that bad-boy vibe and English accent?”

“Ooh, claws in, pet,” he said with a grin. “Just making an observation.”

She wrinkled her nose as she knelt down to pick up the magazine, then pointed at the date with a look of disgust. “Doesn’t anyone ever put out the new copies? Everything in here is so last season! How am I supposed to know what’s in fashion right now?”

Spike stifled a laugh at that, but amusement still laced his voice as he answered. “Aren’t you supposed to be all-knowing or something?”

She waved that off. “Please. Like I’d waste Power on _that_. Besides, it’s more fun to read about.” She sighed and sat on the couch. “Not like any of it really works with _this_ anyhow,” she said indicating her skin. “Just finding a good lipstick is a nightmare. I’m beginning to see the advantages of the plain toga, and that’s just _depressing_.”

Spike considered her. He’d never really gotten on with the Evans boy – too poncy for Spike’s liking, and always on about show tunes, like Lorne wasn’t bad enough. Plus there was Ryan’s oh-so perfect boyfriend, and all the dreamy-eyed stares and kissyfaces and hand-holding whenever the Oracles came back to this plane of existence. It was enough to turn a bloke’s stomach.

But Sharpay… she had a wicked tongue, and wasn’t afraid to tell it like it was. Blunt to the point of rude, just like Spike liked. _This_ twin, he understood. He moved to perch on the arm of the chair opposite the couch. “Might not be anything for you in that rag,” he agreed. “But maybe you need to expand your horizons.”

She arched an eyebrow at that. “I went from being a local talent – by choice mind you, I could have been a star – to being an _Oracle_. How much farther is there to expand?”

Slapping his hands against his thighs, Spike stood up and held out his hand. Sharpay looked at it like it was covered in blood, and he gave her a smirk. “Come on, then.”

She stood, still not touching him. “Where?”

Spike started walking toward the elevator, assuming she’d follow. “To where you’ll find something a little more cutting edge, pet.” He turned back and gave her a quick once-over. “I know just the place to get you a new look, and none of it will clash with that golden skin or fancy markings of yours. Unless you want it to, of course.”

She started following, still looking dubiously at him. “I’m not going to wear a black leather corset or a skirt that might as well be a belt, it’s so small,” she told him firmly. “ _Or_ fishnet or stiletto boots – that’s just tacky.”

“I’ll try not to be offended about the all black bit,” he replied as he pushed the button for the elevator. “To be honest,” he added, leaning in as she caught up to him, “I’m with you on the rest. Overdone, if you ask me. Too much skin, not enough to the imagination.”

“You’re showing your age, Spike,” Sharpay teased, and he was surprised at how pleased that made him feel.

“Nothing wrong with that, when you wear it as well as I do,” he replied with a saucy wink that got him an actual smile.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked quietly, and he tamped the grin down to a softer smile, as real as the one she’d given him.

“Because you and me, love, we’re more alike than you might think. Besides,” he went on, a little uncomfortable at how serious the mood had just turned, “I haven’t had a pretty thing like you to dress since Harmony.”

Sharpay smacked Spike’s arm. “You know I don’t like being compared to that Valley vamp.”

“Why do you think I said it?” he said, unrepentant.

“You know,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest, “you’re awfully cocky for someone who basically admitted he liked to play with dolls.”

“That one’s not a secret at all, love,” he sighed ruefully. The elevator doors opened, and he bowed deeply. “After you, m’lady.”


End file.
